


Complete

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark muses on getting things back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

Getting my powers back was one thing to make my life more complete. Not that I was not happy just being Clark Kent, mild-mannered reporter. But to fly.....I have to admit I truly missed it.

This, however, almost... no, does outshine even flight. The two peers who mean the most to me, together, and all three of us in accord. This is what my life needed again, the closeness of friends who have been through thick and thin.

I'll even wait a year to tease Bruce about his nerves.


End file.
